So Close But So Far
by Like u would care
Summary: Story line plot is based off of "Lady Hawke". If you haven't seen it the story still makes sense. None of the Horsemen are realted in this. Strife escapes prison, running from the Hellguard and their Lord, War. He is saved by a traveler named Death who is identical to the Lord before War. He finds himself trapped and must help Death to break the curse and take back his throne
1. Chapter 1

**Don't own Darksiders 1/2**

_**This story is sort of after the plot of the movie "Lady Hawke". If you haven't seen it, you'll still understand the story. This isn't using the Darksiders story that much in here though. The Horsemen don't have their powers or horses (Except one of them) in this story either. I'm also using the white city as the main city and Strife isn't related to the other Horsemen.**_

**Hope you enjoy anyway.**

Chapter 1

"Come on, Strife. You can do it. Just one more push!" He was pushing a slab of stone, straining to be exact, as he pushed the piece of slab free from the other bricks that were securely fastened to each other. Strife poked his head out and saw light-morning light. After two weeks of imprisonment in angel's dungeon, he was finally free. He was sent to prison after a fail attempt to steal jewels from the white city treasury.

Punishments for crimes were very strict these days in the city. Stealing food would cost you a hand. Killing someone cost the murderer their own life. Stealing or even an attempted theft from the chapel meant the thief has sealed their fate whether they wanted to or not. The Lord, War found him dead to rights and imprisoned him. Strife was being sentenced today- his approaching death was unknown. There were many ways he could die- hanging, decapitation, and starvation, ways Strife did not want to go out.

Strife crawled through the small space and onto freedom- cold, green grass, but freedom nonetheless. He looked which way to go- north or south. If he went north, he would more than likely be spotted with the open roads and the highly visible attendance of guards in the capital. The obvious choice was south, though that meant encountering the jungle, teeming life of the wild, big cats. Still, that was better than being captured and facing Lord War.

A Hellguard angel opened the cell door that supposedly held Strife.

"Alright nephilim, it is time to face your punishment." She looked around the small 4x6 cell and found it empty.

"You'll never catch him." An insane old man called out, cackling like a mad hyena.

"Strife is gone. He's escaped through the cot." The guard lifted the cot and saw a small hole, barely large enough for a slim person to fit through. A spoon lay beside the hole. The slippery nephilim escaped and who knew how long he was gone.

The bells outside the capital sounded throughout the city. The sound echoed within a mile from the white city itself. A man shrouded in a black hooded cloak on his pale and green mane stallion with a hawk on his left hand, crossing the plain grass. The cities gates were seen in the distance. The man stopped and listened to the sound of the bells. He knew this alarm was from the capital and it wasn't any type of alarm- it was a warning sound that someone has escaped the prison. This was the signal he was looking for.

At the capital, several soldiers mounted their horses and gryphon's, waiting for orders in search of the escape. War, Lord of the white city, walked outside with Uriel, his second-in-command, where soldiers were ready and waiting for the man in charge of the search.

"What's this I hear about a prison escape, Uriel?"

"Strife has escaped, my lord."

"Strife, a thief who tried to steal treasure from the chapel, how could something like this have happened?" He questioned irritably.

"He used a spoon," Uriel answered feebly.

"He used… a spoon?" He spoke as if Uriel had grown a second head.

"I don't care if he had gotten out using his toenails! Find him and bring him to me! No one has ever escaped the prisons of heaven and I will not let some common thief break that tradition!"

"Yes, my lord," Uriel bowed slightly before him.

"I will lead the command."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

War grunted and returned to the sanctity of the capital. Uriel got on her golden horse.

"Lord War wants all available men searching for the prisoner, Strife. The person who finds him will be brought to the personal attention of Lord War." Uriel gestured to two men to follow her. It was only a thief after all. No reason to call a full army.

Uriel and her men rode throughout the day searching for Strife on the open road, but to no avail they couldn't find him.

As the day descended to an end the temperatures dropped dramatically. Strife only had a thin layer of tattered clothing that he was given after the soldiers had taken his armor to make him less of a threat. He was tired, cold and hungry, but he had to move on until he knew it was safe to rest. Hours passed before that happened. The skies were pitch black, save for the light offered by the full moon. Strife gathered sticks to make a fire. His dinner was a rabbit he killed, caught in his homemade trap.

Strife was fast asleep after his dinner until he was awakened by a tiger's roar. At first, the roar came from a distance so Strife relaxed and went back to sleep but what couldn't have been an hour later, the roar became louder and closer. Strife quickly killed the fire and continued to walk though the jungle for the rest of the night.

Just after dawn, the man in black rode his horse at the base of a green hill. A bird screeches in the distance. The man stops and raises his left hand. The bird quickly swoops down and lands on the extended hand. The man continued on his journey.

Having been on his feet most of the night, Strife was more tired and badly needed a change of clothing. Lucky for him, a cottage was nearby. The owner's clothes were hanging on a clothes line. Strife quickly snatched the clothes off the line and put them on. Now he had warmer clothes. All he needed now was some coin. Why not kill two birds with one stone? He quietly entered the house, found a pouch of money and made a quick but silent escape.

_That was easy_. Strife thought to himself. Now time to pleasure himself with a scrumptious breakfast. Another five-mile jog and he found himself at an inn. Unbeknownst to Strife, the man in the black cloak spotted him. The people in the inn looked rather harmless, some eating, drinking, chatting about their business and a strange group of cloaked figures sitting together, keeping their heads low but alert as to what was going on.

Strife walked to the owner at the bar.

"I'll have you finest meal and the same for anyone who'd join me in a celebration of escaping the dungeon of the white city."

"Really?" A woman in a gray cloak spoke.

"I've been in those prisons myself."

"Oh?" Strife smiled, thinking he still had the upper hand. To his knowledge, he was the only one to have escaped the capital's dungeons.

"Are you there as a servant? A cook? A blacksmith, perhaps?" The woman put her sword on the table. Strife's heart stopped. He knew that sword anywhere. It belonged to the second-in-command, Uriel. On cue, she turned around and pulled off her cloak. The other men at the table removed theirs as well. He knew who these were; they were the soldiers of the Hellguard who had arrested him.

"You should've stuck to the jungle, boy. Get him." Uriel ordered. The two soldiers went after Strife. He jumped over the counter and threw plates and glasses at them to knock them back. He jumped off the counter and made a run for the door, but Uriel caught him by the collar, pulling his head back and brought a knife to his throat.

"Did you think you could get away? If Lord War didn't want you dead by his hands, I would gladly do this myself."

"Let the boy go." Everyone turned their attention to the man at the door. His over six-foot stature nearly filled the door frame. His pose was threatening and formidable in his full black attire of a knight. His scythe was sheathed on his belt. He sized everyone up- two soldiers and Uriel. He could handle that. His orange eyes fell on Strife.

"You, out." Strife didn't waste any time. He released himself from Uriel's hold and ran out of the inn. This was his one and only chance away from War's men and he wasn't going to waste it.

Uriel took a few steps forward and looked the stranger over; only he wasn't much of a stranger as he was an enemy. She never thought she'd see him again.

"One of my Hellguard told me you had returned. I had thought he was foolish to make up such a fabrication, but I see he was telling the truth. I didn't think you were unwise enough to return, Death."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"It is still my realm, my land, and I aim to reclaim it." Uriel laughed at that.

"You've given that up three years ago. You are no longer Lord, or have you forgotten what happened?" Oh he hadn't forgotten. How could he forget something that changed his life?

"I haven't forgotten anything." Death said coldly. Uriel scoffed at him. She didn't like Death when he was Lord and she didn't like him now in exile. The two guards who failed to capture Strife stood beside her.

"Get him." Death pulled out his scythes. One guard pulled out his sword and fought Death while the other readied his crossbow. With quick movements, Death disarmed the soldier and kicked him into Uriel, knocking them both against the wall. Death caught the arrow the other angel had shot at him and snapped it in half. He stared menacingly at the other soldier who dropped his crossbow and raised his hands in surrender. Death sheathed his scythes, running out of the inn and quickly mounted his horse. He had other matters to attend to, like capturing the boy.

Uriel pushed the soldier off of her.

"Get off of me you insipid rat and get Death!" She ordered.

Strife tried to steal a horse at a nearby stable, but when he got on one, it would knock him off. Strife tried to get on another horse but it ran away from him. He cursed at them and made a run for it. For all he knew, Uriel and her men had killed the man in black and were after him now.

Death saw Strife running away. He looked back to see if anyone was following them, when he saw it was clear, he charged his horse faster after the young man. Strife's heart pounded loudly as he ran, but the noise grew louder and louder that Strife knew it wasn't his heart. It was something else. Hooves? He looked back and saw Death charging after him.

Strife's eyes widened and he ran faster.

"Oh no. No. No. NO!" When Death got close enough, he grabbed and lifted Strife up by the collar and threw him across his horse. By now, the two men with Uriel were chasing them now on their horses. Death's hawk swooped down from the sky so low that one of the men was knocked down off his horse and the other man turned and ran in the opposite direction.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Death and Strife rode horseback the rest of the day only pausing to give Death's horse some water. Death decided to stop for the day in the wooded area an hour before sunset. There was a barn and rundown shack. A demon woman spotted them and took off to the back off the shack.

"We'll stop here." Death decided.

"Are you sure? There's still light and frankly we can pick better lodgings than this."

"It'll do. Now stop your insolent chattering." A demon male stepped out of the shack with an axe in hand-his mate closely behind him. They were both very dirty and in need of a long, hot bath.

"Good evening, sir, madam." and he was using the term loosely, but as a gentleman he was to show good manners.

"My comrade and I are in need of lodging tonight." The demon shook his head. Strife took some coins out of his poket and waved it in front of them.

"We have money~" The demoness behind the demon man nodded her head and whispered something to her mate.

"You can stay in the barn." He growled, pointing to the right behind them. Death nodded and had his horse walk over to it. Strife handed the couple some of the coins and ran after Death. Death tied is horse to the railing bar around the barn. He took off the black knapsack and weapons off the horse, and with his hawk on his left shoulder he entered the barn in search of an empty stable. Death put the hawk on the door of the stable and carried the knapsack and weapons to the back of the stable where no one could see its contents. He opened it and pulled out a blue dress.

"Um.. Death?" Death laid the dress over the knapsack and started to walk to the front of the stable.

"What is it?"

"If there isn't anything else, I'll turn in." Strife offered, hoping he could do something before the sun was all the way down.

"You can watch my horse, Despair." Death offered.

"And don't disturb me. I'm a heavy sleeper and if I am wakened, I'm liable to attack first and ask questions later. Understand boy?"

"Uh, yeah." Strife answered, walking away from the stable. He walked outside, freed Despair from the rails, and walked the pale horse to his side of the barn where he could keep watch of him until tomorrow.

Death held the garment. He sighed and put it back down. The sun was beginning to set. The mixture of yellow and orange colors blending together created a beautiful sight of the sun dipping into the lower horizons to everyone else watching, but to Death, it was making him angry.

"One day... soon..."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

That night Strife was out in the woods picking up sticks and grumbling about his duties of the night ordered by Death.

"He has me doing everything." Strife complained to himself.

"He wants me to get wood for the fire, take care of his damn horse, fetch food, while he does nothing but sleep in his stable and I do all the work." He picked up another stick.

"Death is a strange one. Why did he save my life?" Strife whispered to himself.

_He wants something. Why else would he save me? _Strife wondered.

_ And I know I've seen that face before, but that's impossible, the man is dead. _Strife dismissed the thought.

Well whatever he wants I'm not going to do it. I'm leaving this place so he-

A growl shuts Strife's train of thought. It sounded like a tiger. Best to get out of the woods, Strife told himself. He walked a few steps and heard branch crack, but it wasn't from him. It was from someone else, possibly a hungry, man-eating tiger. He heard the growl grow louder. Dropping his sticks, he ran out of the woods, only stopping to catch his breath by a tree near the barn. He thought he was safe but felt a presence behind him. Strife looked back and saw the demon man raising an axe on him. Strife's eyes widened and h took off, missing the axe by a mere inch. The demon gave chase, holding his axe.

The tiger roared, tackling the demon to the ground, going straight for the jugulars. The sight of the tiger killing the demon made Strife get a new motivation to run. He took off to Death's stable.

"Death! Death!" He yelled, pounding on the door. There was no answer. Strife finally got the door open. It was empty. Of all the times for Death to not be around for a fight. Strife looked around quickly for something to fight the tiger with. He grabbed a crossbow and a few arrows, leaving the stable, and finding a good view through the barn to strike the tiger. He pulled the string back on the bow and put in the arrow. He aimed for the tiger, who was still maliciously attacking the demon. He was about to let it loose when a hand plucked the arrow from the crossbow.

Strife looked back and did a double take when he saw a woman in a black hooded cloak and a blue dress. He closed his gaping mouth and opened it again to speak.

"Who..."

"Shh." She silenced him. There was silence outside the barn too. The tiger's attacking had stopped. The woman walked out of the barn where the dangerous tiger was on the loose. Strife had to warn her.

"Hey, hey! Don't go out there! There is a mad tiger out there and a dead demon!" She put up her hand, assuring him it was all right.

"I know." She left Strife in the room and walked out in the open.

"Ma'am please!" Strife warned, but she didn't stop walking.

Strife couldn't help but watch and pray, something he rarely did, that the tiger wouldn't harm the woman. He looked on, dumbfounded, at the scene transpiring before him. The tiger approached the woman like he knew her. She rubbed his head affectionately and walked off with him into the night.

"So far this night, I've been chased in the woods by a tiger, almost killed by a demon man, and now I see a beautiful woman walking off with a tiger. I must be dreaming." Strife yelled, throwing his arms up.

"You are dreaming." The woman called out. Strife froze and stared at her. He ducked into his stable. The safest thing for him now was to stay in his stable and hope what he saw really was a dream.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The following day, Death and Strife walked through the woods. Death led on foot with his hawk on his left shoulder while Strife rode on Despair. Strife didn't have time to tell Death what happened last night that morning because Death ordered him to pack up and get ready to leave. He still didn't have any idea where they were going. Death had been so quiet and proud looking that he refused to answer any of Strife's questions.

"We'll stop here." Death said, sitting on a large rock in front of a tree. He wrapped his cloak around him to keep warm from the early afternoon's cool air.

"This isn't a good day for travel." He said, leaning against the tree and closed his eyes. Strife rolled his and dismounted Despair and tied the reins around a tree so the horse wouldn't run off. Strife sat on the ground in front of it.

"I could get some more rest after what happened last night. That tiger would've killed me." He paused to wrap his brown cloak around him.

"But it was strange. It attacked the demon and left me alone." He looked at Death who didn't seem interested in the story, but continued anyway.

"There was a woman, with snow-white skin, a marking on her forehead and bright golden eyes, like a bird and she had the voice of an angel." Death's eyes opened in wonder.

"She spoke?"

"Yes."

"What did she say?" Death asked amazed, eyes lighting up.

"I asked her if I were dreaming and she said I was." Death smiled faintly and lowered his head, looking down as if he was sad and wanted to hide the pain that was coursing through him. Strife took Death's silence as an offense, thinking Death didn't believe him.

"I am a liar and a thief, but I'm telling the truth this time." Death looked up at Strife, his eyes hiding an emotion he couldn't read.

"I believe you." Death reassured.

"I believe in dreams. Did she have a name?" Strife shrugged his shoulders.

"She didn't say. Why?"

"A name can close doubt." Death said, glancing at the hawk, his face becoming an open book of how his mind was racing with memories of better times. He realized this and closed himself off. He pulled his hood over his head further, hiding most of his face.

"Get some sleep. The bird will alert us to any danger." Strife shook his head, not at Death, but at himself. Death looked as if he was revealing something deep from him, but swallowed it up. He got a bad feeling about this whole situation he found himself in. Something wasn't right. He has followed Death for two days now and he has yet to say what he wanted Strife for. Did it have anything to do with his deep feelings he was hiding? Every bone in his body was telling him to run, get away from Death as fast as he could, but another part was telling him he couldn't.

"I am crazy to stay here. Completely out of my mind." He muttered


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Uriel arrived back at the capital later that day. She rushed up the steps in search for War. She had important news to deliver to him. The Hellguard angel entered the corner door leading to the throne room where she saw War sitting in the large chair. He was watching dancers perform for him. He spotted Uriel from the corner of his eye.

"Why have you come to disturb me while I'm being entertained? Have you found Strife?"

"No, but my men and I discovered something else. Death is back." War snapped his head at Uriel. His face contorted into dark anger. He immediately stood and clapped twice, causing the dancers to stop.

"I've no need for your entertainment. Be gone." War commanded, his gaze never leaving Uriel. He waited until all the dancers had exited, leaving only the guards in attendance.

"Continue."

"Strife travels with him. I have my men combing the jungles and woods for them."

"And the hawk?" War asked.

"Hawk?" Uriel repeated, confused.

"There wasn't a hawk."

"There must be a hawk with them. A strong-willed hawk. Find them. Death and Strife are to be killed, but the hawk remains unharmed. If she is, then you will die. Now go." Uriel bowed before War and left. War turned to the guard standing in attendance.

"Get me Absalom."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The afternoon clouds broke through, letting the sun shine the rest of the day. Strife was at camp while Death was off exploring. He thought now was a good time to chop the branches he gathered for the fire. He walked to Despair and pulled out a crown on accident. His eyes widened in surprise.

He knew about this crown, and there was another one in the knapsack. Only one person carried these crowns- the lord and queen of heaven. But that was just War now, not Death. It finally hit Strife. Death was the Death that was once the lord... but he had died of an illness. He sighed. The more Strife knew now, the less actually really knew. He was going to deal with this matter and learn everything when Death came back, especially if he was going to be apart of it.

He saw a folded scythe and put the crown back, grabbing the scythe. He snapped it out, nearly dropping it with its full weight. It was heavy. He lifted it up with one hand, ready for the weight this time. He took the handle of it and slammed it down on the sticks, breaking them all in half. He gather some more branches and was going to bring it down again, but a pair of hands snatched it from him.

"This scythe isn't for chopping wood. It's for fighting battles and coming out victorious." Death growled. He sighed, passing Strife to sit on a long log. It was time to tell Strife what he would need of him.

"I need your help me break into the capital." Strife raised an eyebrow incredulously.

"You've got to be kidding me. I just escaped from that damned dungeon. There is no way I'm going back there, and incidentally, to carry those crowns one must be the Lord and you resemble the previous one, Death."

"I resemble him because I am him." Death corrected.

"Then where have you been? It's been said that you died of a mysterious illness and your second in command, War, took over."

"As you can see, I am very well alive."

"Then go back to the white city and reclaim your throne." Strife told him. Death wasn't going to get him to do his work for him.

"It's not that easy. I must break in to catch them off guard. You can help me. You are the only one to have escaped the dungeons."

"But you are the Lord of heaven! Well... previous Lord." Strife pointed out.

"It wouldn't be good if I show myself before it's time."

"Before it's time? Uriel saw you and I bet she's telling Lord War all about you now! And incidentally, it's pure luck I escaped in the first place!" Strife argued, adamant of disagreeing with Death.

"There are strange, magical forces surrounding you, I don't want to be apart of it anymore. Find someone else to help you."

"I've waited three years for a sign, and when the bell alarms sounded at the capital, I knew the sign I was waiting for was you."

"I don't live by signs. I live by wits and guts and they are both telling me to get out of here before I get sunk in to far! I thank you for saving my life, but I have no honor, no loyalty. I don't help anyone but myself. I doubt if you'd kill me for looking out for myself." A half-smile crept the corner of Death's face as if agreeing with him. Strife continued.

"I'm sorry for your troubles but you can't make me apart of them. He walked away and flinched when a scythe slammed into a tree next to him. He was about past startled. He looked back. Death looked rather smug; pleased with the direction his scythe took. Strife put his hand on the handle, pulling it out. A sheepish smile crossed his face.

"One more night couldn't hurt."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

That night, a dark haired woman ran in the woods, chasing a rabbit. The rabbit was a fast one as it moved in different directions to confuse the chaser. Unfortunately for the rabbit, the chaser was just as quick. She dived and caught the rabbit.

"Gotcha!" She said triumphantly.

"Miss?" Startled, the she searched for the voice and absently released the rabbit and it scurried away. She looked at the rabbit as it disappear into the undergrowth.

"Oh," She groaned. She'll have to find another meal. She turned her attention back to Strife who was tied to a tree.

"Why are you tied to a tree?" The truth was Death tied Strife to the tree so he wouldn't escape but Strife wasn't going to tell her that. He had a better idea- lie.

"Lord War's men attacked me and tied me up." The woman smiled, knowing full well he was lying. She knew who really tied him up.

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

"Well, why didn't they kill you?" She asked.

"Kill me? Uh, oh, they want me to suffer a _painful_, and _starving_ death. I also think I saw a family of birds looking at me like I was some tasty meal. So, could you help me? Please?" He said more innocently.

"May I have your name too by the way. We've seen each other for two nights and we haven't exchanged pleasantries."

"Fury."

"I'm Strife, Fury. Could you please help though? I think I'm losing blood circulation in my hands." He pleaded again.

"Please?" Fury smiled at his antics. He was lying and wasn't in as much pain as he fabricated, but it was a pity to leave him tied up like that. What harm could it be releasing him? She walked over to him, pulled out a small knife she had with her and cut the thick rope that held Strife's wrist. A tiger's roar broke the stillness of the woods. Fury looked back, searching where the roar came from.

"Hey," She turned around and Strife was gone.

"Thank you for your help, Fury. Tell Death he ties a wicked knot." Strife's voice echoed in the distance. He was running away and not coming back.

"Oh, no." Fury groaned. The roar sounded again.

"He's going to kill me!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Just after dawn, Death sat on his horse waiting. A bird's screech erupted the calm morning as it flew to its master and landed on his left hand.

"Good morning." He said cheerfully, a new mood for him after these three long years.

"Shall we find Strife?"

Strife spotted a handful of Hellguard angels at the bottom of a hill. Their tents were still up and fire from last night was being put out. It would be foolish to go in that direction so he decided to head back, but if he did that, he'll risk running into Death. Well, running into Death now was better than Lord War's soldiers.

He crawled backwards and bumped into something. It wasn't hard enough to be a boulder or anything natural. It was a person. He only glanced back before he was yanked off the ground and dragged to the camp below to the group leader, Abaddon.

"Abaddon, we've captured the nephilim, Strife."

"Good," Abaddon replied and looked Strife over with his good eye.

"Where's Death?"

"Death? Big man in all black and equally black hair? Haven't seen him." He lied. The soldier who had grabbed him pulled his head back and held a sword to his throat.

"Seen him now?" Strife gulped. He was grateful Death helped him, but his life was at stake now. Besides, Death could handle his own, but something tugged inside him that it wouldn't be right if he rat Death out.

"I don't know." The soldier pulled his hair rougher.

"Liar, we know you travel with him. Tell us or your head will be on the ground!" Abaddon smiled wickedly. He knew Strife was a compulsive liar.

"Then he's heading north. He should be coming in this direction then. Set up a trap for Death."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Unaware of an ambush, Death rode his horse on the lower part of the hill. His hawk was still faithfully on his left shoulder. He passed the tents and the dead fire. The Hellguard soldiers were hiding behind the tents, preparing their crossbows and unsheathing their weapons. Strife was sitting, tied up and gagged, on a horse with a soldier. Strife saw they were getting ready to attack. Even though Death wasn't his favorite person now, he didn't think it was right for Death to die. He only wanted what was rightfully his. Strife struggled and pulled at his gag, finally getting it loose enough to spit out. He worked the thick ropes of his hands and got an idea. He glanced at the soldier.

Strife put his arms around the soldier, choking him with the rope.

"Look out Death!" Strife called out. The angel struggled and broke free. He pushed Strife off his horse.

Death rolled his shoulder, sending the hawk to fly over the area. The Hellguard came out of their hiding places. Two shot arrows from their crossbows at him. One hit and saddlebag on his horse and the other was caught by him before it could strike him in the chest. Death pulled out a crossbow and used the arrow. He fired it and shot a soldier in the chest. Two other soldiers were getting ready to shoot at Death when Strife threw a rock at them, his aim sharp and got one in the head. The arrow shot up, hitting the hawk in the sky. It let out a piercing cry. The other soldier shot a Death while he was distracted, shooting him in the shoulder. Death winced and looked back up. He saw the hawk falling from the sky.

"NO!" Death cried out.

Strife freed himself and watched the hawk fall to the ground. Angry, Death pulled out the arrow in his shoulder and charged at the soldier who shot him. He stabbed him in the stomach and stared hatefully into his dying eyes.

He let go of the angel and watched him fall to the ground. He took out his scythe and cut down the last soldier, the one who shot the bird. Death turned back to the horse where the hawk had fallen. Strife followed him.

With his scythe in hand, Death stabbed it into the ground and steadily walked to the hawk. He kneeled in front of it. The weak cry from the hawk was tearing Death up inside.

Strife didn't understand Death's actions. He was hovering over the hawk protectively as if it was the most important thing to him. It was a hawk for crying out loud. He can get another one and train it like he did this one. What was the big deal about that?

"Easy," Death told the hawk soothingly,

"It's going to be alright. I promise." He looked back at Strife.

"Quick, get my cloth from my saddlebag." Death instructed. Strife did what he was told and rushed to Death with the cloth. Death wrapped it securely over the birds wounded middle, cradling it gently as if it were a newborn. He handed the hawk to Strife.

"Get help." Death commanded. Strife raised an eyebrow.

_Help for a hawk? _Strife asked himself.

"It's just a hawk Death. It's done for." Death grabbed Strife by the collar with one arm, nearly lifting him off the ground.

"Don't you dare say that!" He growled. Regaining his cool, he lowered the younger nephilim down.

"Get on my horse. Go west. You will find a ruined home on a cliff. You'll find an old man named Crow father. Give him the hawk. He will know what to do." Strife got on the horse and Death handed him the hawk. He looked up at Strife, making sure his threatening eyes met Strife's confused ones.

"If you fail, I will hunt you till my dying breath. There will be no place where you can hide from my wrath. Now go!" The horse shook its head and nickered a good-bye to his master and took off in a gallop, startling Strife and making him grapple the reins to stay balanced.

He watched them leave and Death fell to his knees in front of his scythe in a weakened state. He looked up in search for answers.

"Please," He begged.

"Don't let the hawk die."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Strife rode west the rest of the day on horseback, looking for the Crow father. He was unsure why he was doing this in the first place- going out of his way to save a bird? What was Death's problem? Why was he even doing this?

Oh, right. Death threatened to hunt him down for the rest of his life and he believed he would. Strife didn't want lord War's soldiers _and_ Death hunting him for the rest of his days.

Near sunset, he approached a house on a cliff. There was a crevasse between the house and the land Strife was on.

"Hello? Is there a Crow father here?" The door opened and a fragile and very pale old man stepped out.

"I'm Crow father, at least that is what those bloody children have started calling me." Crow father said, muttering the last part to himself. Strife noted the necklace he had around his neck with black feathers and a large crow in the window.

"Who are you?"

"I've got a hawk here." Crow father smiled.

"Good, you caught one for dinner." The thought was tempting for a moment. He was getting quite hungry himself, but Death would have his head if he did that.

"We can't eat this bird. It belongs to Death, the former Lord of the white city." Crow father froze in horror.

"Oh by the creator! Bring her in! Quickly, quickly!" Crow father lowered the bridge so Strife could cross. Strife carefully got off the stallion, cradling the hawk and followed the Crow father inside. Crow father led him to a bedroom on the second floor. He ordered Strife to set the hawk on the bed. A bed for crying out loud! Strife's mind screamed. It was just a hawk, not a person! Why was it being treated with such care?

"Now go." The Crow father told him, leading the nephilim to the door.

"We must wait." Strife turned back to see the Crow father cover the hawk's wound- above the hawks left breast- with a blanket. Strife knew something big was going on and he was once again left out of it.

Moments after sunset, Strife found the Crow father in his garden gathering herbs. More than likely it was for the bird. Speaking of it, he decided to check on it and see how it was doing. He suspected the bird was dead. There was no way it would last this long with that arrow in it. He opened the door and his body went still when he saw who was lying in the bed.

Fury, the woman he had seen for the past two nights, lay on the bed with an arrow sticking out above her left breast. Eerily, everything was making sense. It crashed into him like a pounding wave. Everything was so clear now. He knew the who and the what. The only question left was how. He backed away toward the door to leave when she called out.

"Death... is he..."

"He is fine, ma'am." He turned back to face her, slowly approaching the foot of the bed.

"Death fought like a tiger." He inwardly groaned for the terrible pun he made. In spite of that, Fury's face was washed with relief.

"What are you?" Strife asked carefully.

"Are you flesh? Spirit?"

"I am desolate." Fury answered. Scared, Strife stepped back and bumped into the Crow father who had just entered with a small bowl in his old hands. The old man wasn't pleased with the nephilim sneaking in.

"Go boy. Get out of here." Strife stumbled and left the room. As he closed the door behind him, he let everything that happened race through his mind again. He held onto the doorknob to keep his balance. He was feeling faint from the ordeal. He cringed thinking how painful it will be for Fury when the Crow father pulled the arrow out. A tiger's roar was heard in the distance. Strife jumped again, but this time he wasn't as scared as he was when he first heard the tiger growl.

Back at the capital, War was drenched in sweat as he tossed and turned in bed, suffering from a dreadful nightmare. His hand just above his left breast, clutching it tightly. Figurines of a tiger and a hawk rested on his four-posted bed...

The Crow father put his left hand on the arrow and covered Fury's eyes with his other hand. She removed his hand from her eyes and rested her hand on his shoulder.

"Ready?" The Crow father asked.

"Yes." She nodded. Her body covered in a think layer of sweat of what was to come. The minutes turned to seconds as the Crow father got closer to pulling out the arrow.

The tiger's roar grew louder. He was getting closer to the Crow father's home. The Crow father mentally counted to three and pulled the arrow out. A piercing cry of pain erupted from the nephilim woman's mouth. The tiger roared in pain and War awakened in a cold sweat. He jumped as the door to his dark room opened. A guard stood in the doorway.

"Sorry to disturb you, my Lord, but Abselum is here."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Just want to remind you guys that the Horsemen are **_**not**_** related in this story before you read this**

Downstairs in front of the fire, the Crow father had a drink—his third for the night. The whole ordeal sent him to drink as it did when it all began. Strife stood in the doorway. He was going to get some answers and he knew the Crow father knew all that he needed to ask. He quietly walked inside and poured himself a drink. Strife heard the roar of a tiger. It sounded like he was outside.

"It's him, isn't it?" Strife asked.

"Somehow it's him. Death is the tiger." The Crow father knew there was no use in hiding it from the young nephilim. The secret must be told.

"Yes, it's him. As you know, Death was the Lord of the white city. War was second-in-command. Death never did die of a mysterious illness as the rest of the realm was led to believe. The woman resting in the bedroom upstairs is Fury. She came to the white cities capital three years ago to stay with her aunt after her parents were killed in the war with the demons. I'll never forget the first day I saw her. It was like looking—"

"At the face of an angel," Strife finished. The Crow father smiled at Strife.

"You two, hmm?" He took a sip of his drink and continued.

"I suppose we were all in love with her one way or another. Even the then second-in-command War was in love with her."

"Lord War loved her?" Strife asked.

"Yes, as much as that cruel man could love anyone. He sent her letters, poems and gifts, but Fury sent it all back unopened. She knew of the evilness that lied deep within the man, and she had already lost her heart to the Lord of the white city."

"Death," Strife whispered.

"Yes. War knew of their love like everyone else in the realm. He saw it grow stronger and deeper each day until he couldn't take it anymore. War vowed if he couldn't have Fury, no one could. War tried to do everything to split them apart. He went so far as to spread rumors that turn the people against their courtship. Fury didn't want the people to think ill of Death, so she decided to break if off with him. Death wouldn't let her. He relinquished his title to be with her and they fled from the capital that night.

"Through some foolish drunk, War got wind of Death and Fury's departure. He wouldn't let them escape so he made a pact with the evil charred council. With their help, War hunted them and put a curse on them. By day, Fury is the graceful hawk and by night, the tiger's roar you hear outside is the voice of Death. The poor souls have no memory of their lives as animals. They can never touch in the flesh, but only the slim chance of touching at the split second of dawn and dusk."

"So close but so far." Strife said thoughtfully.

"You were the drunk who betrayed them, weren't you?"

"Yes," He let out a ragged sigh.

"But the spell can be broken and the angels have told me of a way." The Crow father said.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

In the Throne Room of the capital, War sifted through all the dead tiger bodies before him captured by Absalom.

"Pitiful," he murmured bitterly.

"None of them is him."

"I've set traps all over. I can only get so many tigers. There are a lot of them out there."

"I don't care if they're a million of them out there. I want you to find him." War walked away from the pile of dead tigers and looked out window.

"This tiger travels with a woman. A very beautiful woman—a nephilim, with dark black hair. Perfect bright yellow eyes like a pool of gold and skin as soft as silk," He spoke as a man deeply in love with the woman he described.

"Her name is Fury. She travels at night, only at night. You find her and you find the tiger. The tiger I want. The tiger…" he looked at Absalom, face full of evil and anger,

"Who loves her." Absalom looked surprised and disgusted. A tiger loving a woman? The wicked nephilim had some strange assignments in his time, but this was the weirdest.

Strife watched Fury as she slept. After the arrow was taken out, the Crow father patched up the wound and gave her some clothes to wear. She had slept for over an hour now. She slowly stirred and opened her eyes. She started to get up when Strife gently pushed her back down on the bed.

"You mustn't get up or you'll start bleeding again."

Fury looked at him, tired. Moving wouldn't be good idea now, but talking would do.

"You travel with him, don't you?" She asked softly.

Strife nodded and Fury smiled wistfully and suddenly looked away, hiding her emotions of envy towards the young nephilim. Strife knew what she was thinking. Having learned the story, he pitied her for what War did and wanted to make her feel better. He was good at lying. He could do that.

"'You must save this hawk,' he said. 'She is my life, my only reason for living. This isn't her time so I know one day we will be together, and when we are reunited, we will have a love that one dream about but never have.'" Fury gazed at him.

"He said that?"

"I swear it on my life, Fury." Strife stood up and walked to the door.

"Get some sleep," He said and left the room. Fury rolled on her side, thinking about what Strife said. His words touched her.

"Death," she whispered holding back the tears threatening to fall.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Strife slept downstairs by the fire for the rest of the night. As harrowing as the day was, he wasn't sleepy. He awakened a half an hour before dawn. He only got a yawn in when the Crow father rushed into the room.

"Get up, boy. War's soldiers are here. Get Fury out of here."

Strife ran up the stairs and went into Fury's room. _What were they doing here? How did they find them?_ He asked himself but there was no time for answers. He found Fury still sleeping. He shook her gently.

"Wake up, malady." Fury's eyes fluttered open.

"What is it?" She asked sleepily.

"There's no time to explain. Come with me." He helped Fury out of bed and rushed her out of the room and up the steps to the third floor.

The Crow father forgot he left the bridge down. He was distracted by Fury's injury and telling Strife the story. Once the soldiers crossed over, the Crow father fought off the three soldiers as best he could but they were too overwhelming for him. The Crow father was able to handle two of the soldiers but the third one knocked him out and was now searching through the house for Strife and Fury. He heard noises from upstairs and followed it. He saw Fury and Strife climbing up the top hatch on the third floor.

"Stop!" The angel called out.

"Hurry!" Strife told Fury as she climbed out first. The soldier was close on them as he began to climb up. When Strife got out, he closed the hatch.

"They're after me, Strife. They are following War's orders." Fury told Strife.

"Well, he won't get you." Strife said as bravely as his voice would allow it. He looked around. They were on the top, very high up. The only way to escape was climbing down the house and prayed they don't fall to the cliffs below.

The soldier pushed the hatch open and Strife jumped on it, keeping it closed. The soldier stuck his knife between the cracks and slid through. Strife fell back, knocking Fury off the top. She grabbed the ledge. Strife quickly grabbed her hands and tried to pull her up.

"Hold on!" Strife yelled.

"Don't let me fall!" Fury cried out. Fury's left hand slipped from Strife. He was now holding onto her with one arm.

"I'm slipping!" Fury cried.

Strife tried pulling her up using his other arm now, but he couldn't. He wasn't strong enough. There was no way to save her. He was giving it everything to hold on to her, but it wasn't enough. He felt her other hand slipping from him.

"NO!" Strife yelled. Fury screamed as she was falling, falling to the rocky cliffs below. Only a miracle would save her now, and it came. The sunrise.

Strife watched opened-mouth as Fury began to change. Her arms stretched into wings. Her feet changed to claws and her body converted into a hawk. Her screams turned into screeches of a bird in pain. Transformation complete, she flew away to safety.

Strife climbed down the roof and stood on a ledge from the second floor to hide from the Hellguard when they knocked the hatch open. The angel looked around and walked to the edge. He saw Strife.

"Where is the woman?"

"She flew away." Strife told him, mentally laughing at how ironic that was.

"Don't lie to me. Where is she?" The soldier raised his hand to strike the nephilim, but an arrow hit the man from the side. He doubled over in pain and fell off the roof, crashing into the jagged rocks below.

Strife looked toward the direction the arrow came from and saw Death with his crossbow in his hand.

Sometime later, Death rode his horse to the front of the Crow father's house. His hawk was on his hand and in good health. He eyed the Crow father who was standing outside his home. He hated the old man. He knew it was the Crow father who betrayed him and Fury to War.

"There were times where I wanted to kill you myself, old man." Death said and smiled at hawk on his hand, so relieved and happy to see her well again.

"But I'm grateful for this." The Crow father took a few steps to him.

"Perhaps you will listen to me when I tell you I know of a way to break the spell War has put on you and Fury."

"There is no way to break the curse, but three days from now, I will kill War at his coronation, where he would be celebrating his reign on the white city for three years. It will be his last day as well." The Crow father shook his head.

"You can't kill War, Death. You and Fury must face War as humans for the curse to be broken." Death scoffed.

"Fury and I face War together as humans in the day? You've been drinking too much, old man."

"I'm not drunk!" The Crow father shouted.

"Three days from now, there will be a day without a night and a night without a day!" Death laughed harshly.

"You really are drunk. There is no such thing. Now leave me alone with such nonsense." Death turned his horse around and trotted off.

"Death, wait," Strife called out from the house. Death stopped his horse and waited for Strife to reach him.

"I thank you for saving my hawk. I'm in your debt."

"Yeah, I know." Strife said confidently.

"You don't have to help me get into the capital. I'll do it on my own." Death told him.

"I know, but I want to help." Death smiled with appreciated for his help.

"Then you better get your things." Death said and slowly trotted off. Strife nodded and ran to the Crow father before going back in the house.

"Follow us, Crow father."

Death rode on his horse that morning and afternoon while Strife kept up with Death by jogging behind him. He thought maybe if he could talk to Death, he would listen to the Crow father's plan. After all, Strife didn't betray Death and Fury and he wasn't a drunk.

"Maybe the Crow father is right, Death. If you and Fury face War, then the curse will be broken."

"You will not mention that to me again and you won't mention it to Fury," he commanded.

"Do you understand? I will not have you fill Fury's mind with such futile hope." It was worth a try, but he wasn't through yet. Strife felt it was possible and decided to bring it up another time with Fury. She would be easier to convince than Death.

By mid-afternoon, Death let Strife's legs rest by riding on Despair while he walked on foot. An hour before sunset, they entered the woods.

"The sun will be down soon," Death noted. Strife looked at the sky. It was still light.

"How can you tell?"

"After so many sunsets, you have to ask?" Death questioned jokingly. Death handed Strife the hawk.

"Find shelter and take care of Fury." Strife nodded and rode off.

"Tell her I love her," he called out. Death felt relieved that his secret could be shared with a trusted person and even more grateful he would look after the woman he loved.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Strife found an inn with a stable outside the woods. He settled Despair in the stable and set the hawk near the horse. Sunset meant Fury would need some clothes. He didn't have any for her to change into. He would have to find some.

Strife ventured around until he saw a seamstress store near the inn. Now was a time to actually do some good. He still had money from when he stole two days ago so he went inside, and for the first time in his life, bought instead of stealing it. He purchased a burgundy dress with matching shoes and some clothes for himself. He went back to the stable and laid Fury's clothes in front of the hawk, then stepped outside and change as sunset approached.

In the woods, Death was stripped of his clothes. He settled them under a rock so no one would steal it in the night. As the sun sets, the transformation began. He fell to all fours; his tail sprinted out of his rear. A dark orange coat of fur covered his body. His black hair, changed to a coat of white and orange. His nose got bigger, teeth grew longer, whiskers formed on his cheeks, eyes grew bigger and the roar of the tiger signaled the completion of his metamorphosis.

In a fresh set of clothes, Strife knocked on the door. The sun was down so Fury had to be nephilim again.

"Fury?" He knocked again.

"Fury, are you dressed?" He waited and there was no reply.

"I'm coming in." He warned and opened the stable door and walked in slowly. Fury stepped out from the back of the stables wearing a burgundy dress. Her hair was pulled back in the bow matching the dress.

"You?" She pointed to the dress.

"Yeah," He said.

"Thank you." She smiled grateful.

"How is Death?" Fury asked walking to Despair.

"He's fine, Fury."

"Hello, Despair." Fury greeted the fleshy horse and twirled her finger in his ghostly mane.

"He's taking us back to the capital, isn't he?"

"Yes." Fury sighed, a nagging feeling stirred inside her. Just the thought of returning to the white city, almost made her stomach turned. It was there that this curse began, but it was also there that she met Death and she wouldn't change anything for that. She stopped petting the horse and looked over at Strife. She didn't have any idea of what to do after she got something to eat and look out for Death, but assumed Strife did.

Strife smiled mischievously.

"Death has put me in charge of you." Fury looked at him surprised, her smile still on her face.

"He did?"

"Yes. He said, 'Tell her we speak as one and she will follow your instructions as if it were my own.'" Fury almost laughed. She knew how protective Death was with her when they were together, so this didn't come as a surprise.

"Oh, really, and what would that be?"

"There is an inn nearby. I'm sure it's been a while since you've had a cooked meal."

"As a matter of fact, it has." Strife picked up the Death's scythe and held his arm out to Fury.

"Shall we?" Strife laughed as she took his arm.

"Are you going to be my protector too?" She asked noticing Strife wrapping the scythe in a cloth.

"I'm flattered."

"Actually, Death would kill me if I lose the scythe." Strife opened the door for her. She was greeted with a pile of dead tigers on a horse. Fury screamed in horror. She reached out to touch the dead tigers, fearing one of them was Death. Strife put an arm around Fury to console her.

"Calm down, Fury. It's all right." On the other side of the horse beside the deceased tigers, was Absalom. He looked down at the two.

"Fury?" Ah, he remembered what War told him—you find the woman, you find the tiger.

"Fury," He looked her over. No wonder the tiger was in love with her. Strife saw the lewd look Absalom was giving Fury.

"Get inside," Strife said, gently pushing her back. Strife pulled out the Death's scythe, the blade extended to its fullest length. He aimed it at Absalom.

"If you try to touch her, your head would be on the ground with the rest of your body!" Absalom laughed at the boy's antics.

"Oh, you're scaring me, boy."

"Go on! Get out of here!" Absalom rode off with his other horse to the nearby woods. Getting Fury wasn't his job anyway. He was to kill the tiger and he knew he was nearby since he saw Fury. Strife groaned.

"This is not turning into a good night." The stable door swung open and Fury rode out on Despair towards the woods.

"Wait, Fury!" Strife called out, but she was out of hearing distance and even if she did hear him, he knew she wouldn't have stopped. If anything happened to Fury….

"He's going to kill me." Strife groaned. He couldn't let that happen. On foot, Strife ran after Fury, hoping he could save her from any danger.

Fury rode deep in the woods and stopped. She dismounted and walked on foot looking for Absalom. Her only weapon was a knife from the saddlebag. It will have to do. Absalom was a tiger killer and she had to warn Death somehow if not to protect him herself. Traps were set all over the woods for the tiger and Absalom was somewhere, hiding and waiting. Fury heard footsteps around her. She couldn't see in the darkness so she challenged him out.

"Show yourself, coward."

A tiger looked up at the sound of the voice. He searched to find the voice and stepped into a trap. A tiger's cry echoed in the forest. Fury followed the direction of the cry. Was it Death? She hoped it wasn't but not many tigers travel through these woods. She saw Absalom hunched over the wounded tiger. He pulled the dead tiger out of the trap and reset it for any others that might travel in the woods. Fury pulled out her small knife and approached Absalom. She stabbed him in the back with it. He cried out and pulled the knife out. He tripped Fury with his axe and she fell to the ground.

"I don't care what War wants. I'm going to kill you too!" He growled. Another tiger came roaring out of nowhere and tackled Absalom, pushing him into the trap.

"Death," Fury whispered. Absalom struggled to pull himself out, but the sharp steels pierced through his skin and blood was running fast from his face. Within seconds, he died.

"Death!" She called out. The tiger walked slowly to her. She stroked his head and kissed his forehead.

"Thank you." Strife arrived with the scythe in his hand. He saw Fury kneeling in front of Death and stopped. Fury felt his presence and looked at Strife.

"It's over. The hunter is dead." Strife's eyes fell to the body in the trap. It then went to Fury in front of Death. There was so much love in her eyes for the tiger as she looked at him, stroking his head. The sadness of what Fury and Death were going through was hurting Strife now and he wanted to help them more than ever.

"Run and hide safely, my love. Another one may come." She told him soothingly. The tiger looked at Strife. He wasn't sure if he could protect her after what transpired. Fury stood up, sensing his hesitance.

"Don't worry. He will protect me. Now go." The tiger looked at Strife as if telling him, 'she better not be harmed.' He turned around and ran back in the forest. Fury stood up and watched her love run deep into the forest towards safety. When he was out of sight, she looked at him.

"How about that dinner?"


	17. Chapter 17

Strife and Fury spent the evening in the inn, eating a nice dinner and listened to the music. They spent the rest of the night talking. Fury did most of it as she talked about how she first met Death. Strife talked a little about his life and how he came to meet Death too. Snow began to fall in the early morning, conjuring warm memories Fury had with Death.

The next morning Strife woke up in the woods to the smell of cooked fish and fruits. When he opened his eyes, he saw Death looking down at him with a smirk.

"You looked pale so I got you something to eat, and I also want to thank you for taking care of Fury last night."

"This is for me?" Strife asked in disbelief, sitting up.

"Yes, so tell me what happened. What did she say?" He asked anxious for Strife to talk about Fury. He had a right to be curious and he didn't much care if he was out of his own character, he needed to know.

Strife was grateful Death didn't have a memory of last night. Who knew how he would react?

"Nothing I couldn't handle," he lied boastfully. He stood up to stretch his tired muscles. The hawk screech as it flew towards the camp. Death held his arm out and the hawk flew passed him and rested on Strife's hand. He looked about as surprised as Death. A curious smile curved Death's lips as he place a hand on his hip. It was just an amused look but this hawk was Death's love and she flew to Strife. Strife laughed nervously.

"Nice, hawk. Good one, Fury. Fly to your master." He told the hawk.

"Last night," Death began curiously.

"Yes, Death?" Strife asked as he tried to get the bird to fly to Death.

"Go. Fly to the one you love."

"Tell me about it." Strife laughed nervously again.

"What's to tell? I took Fury to an inn." The smile faded and he eyed Strife cautiously.

"You took Fury to an inn?" He couldn't hide the anger that was rising in his voice. Strife heard it too. He had to explain quickly it wasn't what Death was thinking.

"Just to eat, but we had to go to a stable first."

"What were you doing in a stable?" Death asked confused.

"We had to change clothes." Oh, no. Poor choice of words. He knew what was coming now.

"What?" Death snapped.

"We didn't change together," Strife explained and he thought he was in the clear. He thought wrong.

"You left Fury alone?!"

"No!" He lied.

"So you did change together!" Death argued.

"No. No, it wasn't like that at all." He handed the hawk to him.

"Here, take her. She changed in the stable while I changed outside. No one came in." He saw Death's shoulders relax and he sighed. He was saved. For a minute there, Strife thought he was a dead man.

"I won't lie, Death. Fury is a beautiful woman and I've had my fantasies, but all she talked about was you." Death smiled softly. He looked at the hawk, thinking about Fury and a moment they were together. It brought wonderful memories to him.

"Whenever you are with her, I envy you." He set the hawk on a tree root, uplifted from the ground, and turned his attention to Strife.

"But you can tell me. Tell me everything she said, and I will know if the words are hers." Strife turned his back for a moment thinking of what Fury would say about Death, how she would feel about talking about him. He thought about coming up with a great lie to make Death feel better but what Fury said last night was good. He was going to tell the truth.

"She told me of the day you first met. She knew her life had changed the moment she saw you. She then cursed it." At that, Death frowned. He understood her sadness and it pained him that he couldn't help her. He didn't care about his own suffering, he didn't want her to. He looked at Strife intensely as he continued.

"But she smiled and talked about the day she fell in love with you. She continues to love you each and every day. Nothing will change that and if she could go back in time, she wouldn't change a thing, Death, fearing it will alter you meeting each other. She loves you more than life. There is no other way to explain it." Death was touched that Fury would say that. There were times where she spoke about her feelings for him and him for her. Those memories kept him going each day.

"Did you know that the nephilim mate for life?" He could tell Strife didn't know seeing how he probably had no one to love yet.

"War didn't even leave us that. Not even that, and he is a damned nephilim too." He turned his back on Strife and walked to the hawk.

Although Death was hiding it, Strife could see the pain Death was feeling. Every time he would look at the hawk, he would see Fury. They were so close and yet so far away from each other. Imagine being torn away from the person you love for three long lonely years, without a soul to confide in the curse shared between them. Things Strife would take for granted—Fury's smile, the sound of her voice, her laughter, the way she move or look at times, whether happy or sad, Death would always treasure. He's had to. There had to be a way to help them, Strife thought. There had to be.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

They stayed at their current camp outside the other end of the woods for the rest of the day. The snow-capped mountains created a peaceful backdrop. Tomorrow they would be at the capital of the white city. The Crow father finally caught up with them at their camp sometime before sunset. He got off of his old black stallion and walked over to Death who was packing some warm clothes for Fury and food in his knapsack. He mounted Despair and the hawk settled on his shoulder. Death was ready to ride up the mountains and change. All he was waiting for now was Strife to fill the water of his canteen.

"You're still going to kill War." The Crow father guessed.

"Why won't you listen to me? In two days time, you and Fury will be able to face War as nephilim and the spell will be broken!" The Crow father said.

"In two days time, I will be in the capital-the throne room-and I will kill War. One way or another, it will end. Now leave me be." Death dismissed, like he was brushing the Crow father off. Strife came up and attached the canteen to the saddle bag.

"Maybe you should listen to the old man Death. It's worth a chance to try."

"You too, hmm?" He suspected Strife told the Crow father to follow them.

"Then you stay with the Crow father while I go to the capital."

"No, I'm coming with you. How else can you get past the gates?" Strife asked.

"I will find a way without your help." And with that, Death left them riding away to the mountain ahead of them.

Death rode up the rocky snowy mountain. He found a spot where the area was still surrounded by trees but not as much snow. He dismounted, tied Despair to a tree and set his hawk on a low branch. He started a fire and walked away. As day descended into night the transformation began and ended. It pitied and angered him that he and Fury have been reduced to this-living half-lives because of a man's obsession with Fury. No more Death told himself. No more. War was going to be dead in two days from now. Death had given up all hope of him and Fury ever being together again and he was going to make War pay for it. In spite of it all, the curse never stopped his love for her. If anything the curse made it stronger. The Crow father was wrong. There was no way he and Fury could face War in their normal forms together. He was going to kill War and he was going to do it for her-for them.

When Fury returned to her natural form she was nude and cold. It would have been colder if Death hadn't made the fire for her so she didn't freeze. She quickly rushed over to the bag and put on some of the clothes left for her-long leggings, a sweater, shirt, boots, and lastly Death's black cloak. It kept her warm and made her feel as close to Death (pun not intended!) as she possibly could be. By each passing day, she was regretfully forgetting his touch, but never his love. It was in the warmth of the cloak that brought back tender memories. She chuckled a bit as she realized it was oversized cloak for her.

Her growling stomach told her that she should eat. She found food in the pack and heated it up over the fire and heard a branch crack. Her head snapped in the direction of the sound. She relaxed as she saw Strife.

"Oh, hello Strife." She smiled and returned her attention to the warming dinner. Right after Death left, Strife told the Crow father of a plan he thought of earlier that day. The Crow father believed it could work but they will have to convince Fury for it to work.

"This may be our last night together, Fury." Fury looked at him, her eyebrows wrinkling.

"Why?"

"We have a plan Fury, to break the spell."

"You and Death?" Fury asked hopefully. Strife shook his head and the Crow father appeared beside Strife. Fury froze seeing the sight of the old man. She was never fond of him after learning it was he who had betrayed her and her love in the first place but if it could help release them from the curse, she was willing to try. After Fury ate her dinner they crossed to the other side of the mountain where the land was covered with snow. They made a camp again and afterwards, Strife and the Crow father began to dig a large hole into the cold ground. Strife was using Death's scythe and the Crow father was using a pot to shovel the dirt out. There was still light from the sky. Another hour or so and the sky would be completely dark.

"Keep digging!" The Crow father told him. He shoved Strife out of the way to dump some dirt out of the hole.

"Crow father! The hole isn't big enough for both of us."

"Hopefully, it will be big enough for the tiger." The Crow father grumbled. Fury was watching them from higher ground and smiled at them. They were silly, amusingly. She stood up and walked around. She looked back at the hole when she heard the Crow father cry out.

"What are you doing boy?" He growled at Strife angrily.

"When you kneel for your prayers, how do you get up?" Strife asked smartly. He was tired of being stuck in the hole with the old man as much as the crow father was.

"You ungrateful boy! Push me up! Come on!" The Crow father rose higher. His hands reached the higher ground when the roar of a tiger was heard.

"It's him." The Crow father said.

"He's coming." Strife put his hands on the Crow father's shoulders to brace him as he jumped off the old man and got out of the hole. The Crow father slid back down the hole grumbling under his breath. Strife ran to Fury.

"Fury, we're just covering the trap."

"Alright, hurry." She told him and looked back to find Death. She heard the roar again and turned around. She saw the tiger running towards her. From their hiding places behind snow forts, Strife and the Crow father saw him coming.

"He's coming across the ice." Strife said. Fury watched him anxiously, it was a good plan Strife told her. If he would fall for it, then their nightmare would be over. The ice cracked under the tiger's heavy footsteps and the tiger fell in.

Fury screamed in horror and ran onto the ice towards him when the ice cracked under her own feet. She realized it and dropped to her stomach and crawled as fast and lightly as she could towards Death.

"Wait Fury!" Strife called out.

"Strife help me!" Fury cried out, her eyes trained on the tiger that was struggling to get out of the icy water.

"He can't get out!" She shouted. Strife grabbed Death's scythe and tied a rope to it as he crossed the ice. The Crow father warned Strife to crawl on the ice like Fury so that he wouldn't fall under. Strife crawled on his belly and tried to catch up with Fury who was closer to the tiger.

"I'm coming Death!" Fury called out to him.

"Wait Fury!" Fury didn't wait for Strife. She had to get to Death. When she finally reached him, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I've got you." She said to the tiger. She tried to pull him out of the water but he was just too heavy for her alone.

"He's too heavy! I can't pull him out! Strife!"

"I'm coming!" Strife yelled back. He sat up on the ice and stuck the scythe into a patch of thick ice. He grabbed the rope and crawled to Fury and Death.

"Hurry up boy!" The Crow father yelled from behind him. The old man grabbed hold of the scythe to hold it in place.

"Strife help us! I can't lose him!" Fury yelled, tears falling down her cheeks as she struggled to keep the tiger from falling into the water.

"No! He's slipping!" She cried out and tried to pull him up. Strife tied some rope around Fury so incase if she fell they could pull her out. He dived into the water and swam underneath the tiger and tried push him up. He backed off and swam back up. He broke the surface gasping for air. He swam over to the tiger and pushed him up again.

"Hold him!" The tiger struggled and moved away from Fury and fought against Strife as if he were keeping him in the water. He slapped Strife with one of his massive paws, dazing him for a moment.

"Hold him off Fury!" The Crow father yelled.

"No Death! Stop!" Fury yelled. The tiger pushed himself onto Strife as if he was using the nephilim as a board of wood to crawl out of the water. Strife cringed when one of its claws scratched his chest and ripped his shirt. He continued to push, holding his breath under the water and used all his strength to push.

With a final kick and push from Strife, Fury was able to heave the tiger from the water. It crawled out and nearly collapsed on the ice, drained of energy. Fury pulled off her cloak and wrapped it and her arms around him.

"It's alright. I've got you." She hugged him close to her and started to cry. She almost lost him.

Strife struggled to climb out, his energy was gone from fighting the tiger. The Crow father pulled on the rope that was attached to Strife, helping bring him out of the water. Strife lay on the hard ice, breathing heavily and holding the wound in his chest.

Fury looked at everyone. The Crow father was tired and worn out from pulling Strife all the way back to the snow. Death was a tiger that was tired and exhausted, having almost died and poor Strife. He went into the cold waters to save him and almost died himself. Two lives would've been lost tonight because of the curse War put on Fury and Death. The plan Strife and the Crow father came up with must work.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

When Fury opened her eyes again, the sky was lighting up. Because of the curse, her body knew when to wake up if she ever fell asleep in the night. She wasn't the only one awake though. Strife was and was waiting near the edge of the hole they put Fury and Death in for their plan.

They were hoping to see the curse break today. Fury looked over at Death in his tiger form. His dark cloak covered him to his waist and his back was to her. Fury reached out to stroke his fur and the thick fur on his chin. The tiger was awake and a deep purr rumbled from its throat.

_It was close to dawn_. She told herself.

It could work. She prayed that it would. Three long years she has been apart from Death. She missed the gentle caress of his hand upon her cheek, the feel of his lips on hers. Her hand ran slowly up and down his back. She balled her hand into a fist in the fur and saw sunlight on her knuckles. Her hand went flat against his back and she slowly pulled away as she sat up and looked behind her. The sun was beginning to rise.

Strife saw Fury sit up and looked in her direction. He saw the sun rising too. He crept closer to watch the events happen.

Fury's eyes were on Death too as she watched him change. She backed away to hide in the shadow of the hole, the sun shining on her love's pelt. The sunlight fell onto Death. The tiger's fur began to recede and his pale skin was seen more and more. His mane turned to the darkening black she remembered. She held a hand to her mouth as she fought back tears that threatened to fall. It was happening. It was really working.

Death blinked twice. He was almost human. It was day. He turned his head and saw Fury. She removed her hand from her mouth and shakily turned it so her palm was facing him. She couldn't move yet. He wasn't completely changed and if the sun got to her to soon she would change. Death couldn't believe his eyes. For the first time in three years, he saw Fury's face, a face he thought he would never see again. The sun crept higher and higher over the horizon and Fury saw his eyes changed. He was nephilim again.

She slowly extended a hand out to him. His hand moved towards hers, If only they could touch. If only for a moment they could touch before she changed, the spell would be broken. The curse War put on them would be broken forever. They would be free today.

But it wasn't meant to be.

Their fingers faintly touched, the sun reaching out for Fury and she felt the change erupting inside her. Her eyes suddenly changed to those of a hawk, her mouth opened to cry out 'No!' but a screeching sound escaped her instead. She changed right before Death's eyes. They were so close and now so far away as her hawk body flew away from him. She was gone again. She was so close to him that it felt like Death had lost her all over again.

After she disappeared Death fell to his knees and let out an angry roar of pain- not of a physical wound but from the heart.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Strife ran away as fast as he could when Death yelled. He felt bad about the plan not working; there was no knowing what pain Death was going through now and Strife would leave him to his own thoughts so he could calm down.

He returned to the Crow father who was still asleep. The plan didn't work. The best thing to do now was to wait until Death was ready to talk to them. All that was left now was the Crow father's plan about a day without a night and a night without a day.

An hour later, Death came up to the camp. His movements made him look like he was dead inside but his eyes burned with anger and determination. He dressed and searched for his scythe. He saw the Crow father and Strife packing up and clearing the camp. They had a long ride today.

"Where is my scythe?" Death demanded.

"It fell through the ice last night." Strife lied. He actually hid it under the Crow father's wagon he had attached to his horse. The Crow father told him it would be foolish to do so, but Strife thought he could try to but he didn't expect Death asking for it so soon.

"I was going to use that scythe to kill War!"

"It would be a useless attempt. Just listen to the Crow father and you and Fury can face War as man and woman to break the curse. You two will have a life together then. Think about Fury." Death snarled viciously and yanked Strife up by his collar and lifted him in the air.

"I am thinking about her. All of _this_ is for _her_."

"No you're not. All you're thinking about is yourself and your thirst for revenge. So go ahead and kill War. You might as well kill Fury too because she will continue to suffer if you do." Now that he was on a roll, he couldn't stop.

"You never did care about her, only yourself and your stupid mission." At that, Death punched him with such force he fell right into the snow. His shirt tugged open and Death saw the tiger's claw scratch across his chest. Death examined it and shot a curios look at the Crow father.

"Where did you get that?" Death demanded.

"That happened last night when he saved your life." The Crow father answered. Death wasn't expecting that news. He hoped it wasn't from him and now he was feeling like a fool hurting Strife when he saved his life at the cost of his own.

"I am sorry." He extended a hand out to Strife to take. He took it and Death pulled the young nephilim to his feet.

"There will be barriers surrounding the capital for the ceremony. Since I'm a wanted man, we will have to go at night. I have a plan."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

That evening, Fury rode with the Crow father on his wagon. Strife was riding Despair in the back. In his tiger form, Death was in a cage. Strife jumped off Despair and ran to the opening he had made when he escaped the dungeons.

"Halt!" A soldier said calling to the Crow father and Fury to stop. He looked around and lifted the cover and saw the tiger growling at him.

"What is this?"

"It is a tiger for our Lord War. I hear he is quite fond of them." The Crow father said. The soldier rested his eyes on Fury who had covered most of her face with a scarf.

"What have we here?" He asked and snatched the garment off of her head. The tiger roared threateningly at the soldier. He ignored the cat and looked over Fury.

"You're a pretty thing. Lord War is searching for a Lady. Perhaps she will do." The tiger roared ferociously and struggled to escape his cage to try to attack the soldier. The angel turned to him and pulled out his sword.

"I never had the honor of slaying a tiger." Fury looked to the Crow father for help. She couldn't let the soldier kill the tiger.

"Uh, that's what Lord War said. What a pity it would be for you to kill the tiger before he had the pleasure to do so." The angel lowered his sword thoughtfully.

"All right, let them through." They went through the gates and the rest of the stops with ease. At the last stop, Fury let out a sigh of relief.

"That was close-to close."

"We're in the city now. The rest is up to Death and Strife." The Crow father said.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

The following morning War was dressed in his most formal attire. Today, the realm will commemorate his three years as ruler of the white city and the angels. A lot has changed in those three years. He made sure of that. The people weren't all favorable of him ruling so War had to be a tough king. He didn't have the crown because of Death, but that didn't stop him from ruling the realm with an iron fist. People feared him then loved him like they did the previous lords.

His personal servants dressed him in red garbs and he wore a replacement crown that the lords before him wore when they misplaced the real ones. On this day, he would be showered in gifts from the people, be entertained, danced and end the day with a fireworks display.

Instinct told War Death was near, (Still no pun intended…) he ordered security to be tighter than ever. Every mile into the city, there was a stop where the visitors would be checked for anything unusual or anyone resembling Death. To no avail, they didn't find anyone so War was able to relax.

The only thing he regretted about this day was that Fury wasn't with him. She would have been Lady-his lady. He treasured the ground she walked on. He sent her love letters, poems and gifts and she rejected it all because she was in love with another-the previous Lord of the white city, Death. For such a betrayal, he had to make her pay by turning her into a hawk, but oh, if his plan of killing Death as a tiger succeeds, nothing will stop him from capturing Fury, removing the spell from her and making her his queen. He hadn't heard from Absalom in a while, but figured it was because he was still looking for Death. (And he found it.)

A knock at the door and a demon servant entered, telling War it was time to begin. The soldiers and guards marched into the throne room in groups of two with War walking in last.

Strife had escaped back into the capital through the hole he left. He crawled through it and found another tunnel leading to the cell he used to be in. Strife poked his head through and crawled out under the cot. No one was in the prison cells and there weren't any guards. They must have all been killed already. He crawled from under the bed and picked the lock to his cell and walked out. He looked around and saw no one in the halls.

He casually walked through the dungeon and found his way to the throne room. He saw a line of people waiting to enter the room. Strife stood at the end and waited along with them. Outside at an inn Death looked out the window and watched people in the streets. He was home after three years. He has returned to reclaim what was rightfully his-his title as Lord of the white city and the death of War by his hands.

Clouds covered the sky in a blanket of gray darkness. The Crow father was watching the sky with a smile. Yes, it was going to happen today. He saw Death keeping himself hidden in the shadows, the hawk on his shoulder.

"It's going to happen soon, Death, once the clouds break."

"Its day Crow father, like it was yesterday, like it will be tomorrow. Nothing special will happen today, except War's death."

"But you can't kill War." The Crow father argued.

"If you kill him, the curse will continue. A chance like this will never happen again." Death nodded.

"You're right." He went to the saddle bag and pulled out a small knife.

"If Strife had done his job, I will be in the capital and should I fail…the warning bells…I…" He was having difficulty with his words.

"…beg you to take her life. Make it quick and painless."

"But, Death, I can't do that to her!" The Crow father started to protest.

"Fury wouldn't want to continue a half-life. It would be punishment to do so. Please do this for me, old man." He handed the hawk to the Crow father.

"But Death! Have you ever stopped to consider this is what was meant to be all along?"


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

** This is the ending made it extra long for you guys.**

The throne room was teeming with all the upper class citizens of the realm and the elders of each kingdom. War walked around talking to his guests, being as cordial as he liked. His guests weren't all that pleased to be there but it was out of respect that they came. Strife kept his head low and out of the vicinity of War's eye as he kept himself close to the throne doors. His back to the door, he felt it was locked. Great.

Death arrived at the gates leading to the capital. The guards stood at full attention at the man in the black cloak. Death removed his hood. Most of the guards nearby turned white, like seeing a ghost and others stayed in attention, obviously new recruits who didn't know the man standing before them.

"As your former and soon to be lord again, I order you to let me pass." Death commanded. A smug angel trotted to Death on his horse.

"You're no longer king. Go back to the jungle where you belong." He pulled out his sword. Death pulled out his scythe. He summoned it after his bout with Strife. How foolish of Strife to hide it under the Crow father's wagon. He disarmed the angel. Seeing he wasn't a match for Death, he pulled back. Death walked straight toward the other guards and out of intimidation they moved out of his way.

After talking to the elders, War signaled Uriel to talk to him. He and Uriel walked away from the crowd so unwanted ears didn't hear them. He knew every kingdom did not respect him. Most of the nephilim made it obvious of their distaste of him and he wasn't getting much respect from those who weren't ignoring him.

"Have you found any of them yet?" He whispered to Uriel.

"No. We lost track of them at the Crow father's home."

"That old coot." War muttered angrily.

"I never trusted him. He's probably working with them to redeem himself. Still, there is no chance of the curse being broken." Uriel decided now was a good as any time to continue with her bad news.

"We found Absalom's body in the woods yesterday. His face was in one of the traps."

"Death." War cursed.

"And Strife. We spoke to some people who saw him at an inn with a woman."

"What did she look like?" War asked immediately.

"She was dark haired- a nephilim."

"Fury." War whispered.

"I don't care what it takes. I want you to find them. Get all the men to hunt them I-"He stopped when he saw a nephilim at the doors.

"Is that Strife?" Uriel looked in War's direction. It was Strife struggling to pick the lock of the door.

"If he's here, then Death cannot be far behind." War figured, and then he fixed his posture and faced Uriel again.

"Kill him." Then turned away and returned to the crowd, staying around the edge just in case.

Death moved forward in the capital towards the throne room doors. As he passed by, servants gasped and murmured seeing Death again. They never knew the truth to Death's absence, which sent rumors through the city; he abandoned his title for his love, Fury, he died, he disgraced himself, etc.

Uriel walked through the crowd gracefully to not bring attention to herself. Strife was working with the lock. It was a difficult one. On gut feeling, he looked back and saw Uriel moving towards him. He turned back and worked faster. He struggled a little more and finally… yes!

The doors burst open and Strife went to the side barely holding on. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to the doors. Death stood on his horse. He looked to his left and saw Strife giving him thumbs up.

The people were murmuring in disbelief. They couldn't believe their eyes. Death has returned. Though many didn't believe he was dead, they were still shocked to see him. They believed all the rumors that surfaced in the realm.

Neither knew the truth of the matter, but it was going to be settled today.

War's face contorted in pure evil. How he hated Death. Death kept his angry eyes on War as he marched towards him. War waved a hand and Uriel arrived on horseback with her sword in hand behind Death.

Death turned his horse around to see Uriel charging on him. Death stormed on her, his scythe and her sword clashed sending sparks from both weapons shooting around the room. Uriel hit Death with his elbow knocking him off the horse. He fell back but landed on his feet. He aimed his scythe at Uriel and threw it.

The scythe came so fast that Uriel was knocked off her horse. Another scythe was hurdled at Uriel and she slapped it away from her with her sword. The scythe hit the ceiling window, which shattered into small pieces. They ignored the falling window pieces and swung their scythe and sword at each other. This went on for minutes until Death finally got the upper hand and kicked Uriel down. The sunlight beaming in the room, Death looked back and saw it.

The moon was moving in front of the sun. The Crow father's prediction was coming true.

"A day without a night and a night without a day," Death murmured. Fury would be changing soon. He had to get to her. This would be their only chance.

War looked at the open ceiling and saw the eclipse taking place. Was it possible? The charred council said the spell could never be broken unless it was by him and War wasn't going to do that until Death was dead.

"Crow father, wait! I'm coming!" Death shouted, running to the doors, but Uriel jumped in front of him. This battle was going to continue whether Death liked it or not.

Death swung his scythe at Uriel's sword with all he had. He was going to finish her quick and get to Fury so they could touch. He knocked Uriel down and ran towards the door. Uriel reached out and tripped Death, his scythe flew out of his hand as he hit the floor. Uriel stood and slammed her sword down at Death. He rolled out of the way and tripped Uriel up, causing her to lose her sword. Strife slid the scythe back to Death. He grabbed it and slammed it into Uriel's chest. He pulled the scythe out and Uriel clutched the wound and fell over dead.

Just then, the bells rang—a warning bell. It was over. The Crow father was going to follow Death's orders and kill the hawk. He shouldn't get mad Death told himself. The Crow father is only doing what he told him to do.

"Crow father, make it quick," He whispered.

The Crow father heard the bells tolling. He looked towards the sky and saw the moon in front of the sun. It didn't matter now. Death had failed, the bells attest to that. He was dead. The hawk was standing by him unaware of what was going on. The Crow father held the knife in his hand. He didn't want to do it. He was sure Death would come back. The Crow father begged Death not to do it. He told him to wait until the eclipsed happen. Now he was dead and the Crow father had to kill Fury. The blade was shiny and sharp. He aimed it at the hawk's neck.

"Forgive me."

Death faced War and walked towards him. War's arrogant smug face made Death want to rip his head off shoulders right then and there.

"Kill me, Death and the curse will go on forever. You must think about Fury." he said softly, knowing that would get him. He knew Death would never put Fury in any harm.

"Fury is dead." He said bitterly.

"She no longer has to suffer from the curse you put on us." His grip tightened on his scythe.

"Now I'm going to send you to a place where you will never join her." He raised his scythe to strike him down.

"Death." His whole body froze. No, it couldn't be. It was impossible, but he couldn't help taking the chance and turning around.

Fury stood at the other end of the room in a purple dress. War turned away from the sight. No, it was impossible. She couldn't be standing in the flesh, in daylight, but there was no denying the fact the spell was broken. Death faced War again and approached him in anger. He was being shaken by Death.

"Look at me!" Death growled. Death shook War again and forced him to look at Fury.

"Look at her!" He shook him again and moved back in front of War so he would look at her and him.

"Look at us!" Death released War and walked to Fury. She started walking to him, her right hand extended to him. Halfway, Death fell to his knees; he lowered his scythe to the floor. When Fury reached him, Death grabbed her right hand, tightly. He didn't want to let her go. Fury smiled down at him and ran her fingers through his hair, lovingly; amazed she was touching, seeing him again after so long.

The Crow father was now beside Strife as they watched the two lovers reunite. Fury looked up from Death to War; her eyes were full of scorn. War smiled at her as she release her grip from Death and approach him. War couldn't help but smile. He still loved her. She was coming to him.

When Fury reached War, she slapped him hard. The force of her skin cut through his. Blood crept from his cheek. She turned away and walked back to Death.

War's face knotted in anger and pure hatred. How dare she return to Death and not him? He would end this too. He grabbed the sword by Uriel's lifeless body and raised it at Fury.

"If I can't have you…."

"Death!" The Crow father called out. Death turned and threw his scythe at War. It pierced through his chest. War fell back slump in his throne chair. His eyes were still on Fury who watched in shock.

"Fury…" He said in his dying breath as the blood from his mouth trickled out.

Fury stood there with her hand over her chest trying to calm down her racing heart. War almost killed her. Death stood and took Fury's hand and pulled her away from the site. He stopped in the middle of the room and the two stared at each other for a moment before exploring. They touched each other's hair, caressed their face. They had to make sure it was real, they weren't dreaming but this was a reality.

"It's almost unreal…" Fury said stroking his face. Her hand rested his chin. A smile crossed his face.

Death smiled and took her hand to kiss her fingers and then her lips, lips he has been dying to taste for three long years. They embraced each other, not wanting to ever let go.

Death slowly parted from Fury and searched the crowd for Strife and The Crow father.

"You two, come here." Strife and the Crow father stepped out of the crowd and walked to them.

"You two have helped us in ways we can only begin to thank you for." Fury hugged the Crow father and Strife, grateful for they have done for her and Death.

"You're our truest friend." Fury said and kissed Strife on the cheek. Death wrapped an arm around Fury keeping her close.

"I would be honored if you both joined our kingdom. Maybe even Strife could become a soldier."

"Me? A soldier of the Hellguard?" Strife pointed to himself. He couldn't believe the offer. All his life he was on the wrong side of the track, but these two—Death and Fury's story changed his ways to the side of good. He didn't feel that need to steal or lie anymore.

"I'll be honored and I won't let you down."

"It's more of a privilege to be welcome back, Death. It is I who should be honored." The Crow father said. Death nodded and faced Fury again. She yelped, laughing as Death lifted her up and spun her around, her smile and laughter warming his heart.

"I never thought I'd see your smile again. I love you so much."

"I love you too." Fury told him.

He lower Fury back to the ground and kissed her again, sending all the love he had for her, the love he had held and waited to express for three years to her with a promise they will never be apart again. Fury returned the kiss just as eagerly with the same promise. Their love had been put to the ultimate test and passed. They will never be apart again; they were now close and would never be far away from each other ever again...


	24. Chapter 24

End Of Story A/N:

I would like to thank all those who reviewed my story. Thank you "Lilitu Nightmare", "Darkis Shadow", "DeceptionQueen", "Young Valcano", and "The-Young-Volcano O.o".

I did not request or receive any suggestions for more character so I will not be adding a thanks for that. Thank you all who read and those who checked it out. I appreciate all the favorites and follows.

-Like u would care


End file.
